


Who Taught Whom

by Twilight2000



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen, genfic, leverage - Freeform, teamfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight2000/pseuds/Twilight2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They just finished a case - Nate and Sophie are off on their own, leaving Parker, Elliot and Hardison to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Taught Whom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scintilla10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scintilla10/gifts).



[   
](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/489753.html)

Leverage - DISCLAIMER: This is Fanfic - no $ was or will be made. I don't own any of the characters or properties within - no matter how yummy they are :>  
   
It had been a great caper. Nate even let us keep a little of the extra on this one, there was so much. It would be nice to take some down time and really dig into our various passions.  Who knew it would end up in a bar bet?  
   
*****************  
   
“I’m gonna practice picking locks for a whole, uninterrupted week! What’re you gonna do with your down time, Hardison?” He looked back at me and winked.   
“And after that, I’m gonna go play with that new security installation ;>” Yea, I slugged his shoulder.  
   
Elliot guffawed, “I’m gonna take a week in the woods,” he smiled, “practice makes perfect, kiddies.”  
   
Sophie looked at all of us, “Not one of you are telling the truth.”  
   
We all looked at her, mouths open. Hardison asked first, “What  **are**  you talkin’ about, woman?”  
   
Sophie took in the room – catching each one of our gaze before she spoke. “Elliot, you are going to spend the week practicing one of your ridiculous instruments or teaching some kid at the StandUp project, Hardison you’ll spend the week reading science fiction books – into microphones for the blind no less – and Parker, I expect you’ll spend the week making shrinky dink holiday ornaments out of Styrofoam for the kids at the local children’s cancer ward. You’re all a bunch of soft touches, really.”  
   
With that, she got up and walked out, disappearing for a week to do – well, we had no idea, did we?  
   
Each of us looked at the other two, vaguely embarrassed and fully prepared to deny everything Sophie’d said – you could see it in our eyes. Before anyone of us could speak, Nate walked through the bar, headed for the door Sophie’d just gone through. “You know, you could make a bet on who could teach the others his or her skill. Might be interesting…” his voice cut off as the door closed on him.  
   
We all looked at each other again and then started speaking all at once.  
“Hey, reading is cool and it hel—“  
“Music soothes the savage sou—“  
“Helping kids isn’t anything to be emb—“  
   
We all stopped and looked at each other. Then we all cracked up. I guess I spoke first. “Nate’s right, ya know.”  
   
“They both are, “ Hardison mused.  
   
“The music is the hardest, “ Elliot opined.  
   
I turned to look at Elliot as fast as Hardison did and we all spoke at once again  
 – “You’re on!”  
“Who’s first?” Hardison asked  
“What’s the bet?” Elliot wondered  
   
******************  
   
The next five days were a blue – Hardison took us to the studio to learn how to read lines from stories for the blind; Elliot taught both of us how to play his [Cymbalom](http://www.oddmusic.com/gallery/om08750.html) and introduced us to the StandUp crowd, I showed the guys how to cut shapes from [stryofoam and clear plastic bakery containers to make shrinky dink](http://www.stumbleupon.com/su/2v065l/kidscrafts.suite101.com/article.cfm/make_your_own_shrinky_dinks) holiday gifts for kids in the local cancer ward – and took them to meet some of the kids there.  
   
By the end of the week, I’d learned that reading those stories took talent – and practice – and some real heart. I think Elliot did too. Elliot learned a new talent for his knife and met some awesome kids. Hardison, while not so good with the cutting, was perfect at cooking the colors to just the right intensity and discovered that red cooked best on a shorter time than blue. Elliot never did ge the hang of cooking time.  I learned a little about how to play the Cymbalom. Elliot looked wicked with those Wolverine Hammer tongs on his hands – neither of us looked nearly as cool. Hardison tried, but decided he was better at cooking and reading.  It was quite the week.  
   
*******************  
   
Nate called us back to work on Saturday. There was a new case where some evil guy was doing something evil to someone who didn’t deserve it and we were gonna make it right.  As we walked into the bar, Sophie looked up and smiled.  
   
“So, how was your week off? Blow all the extra in one place?” She was grinning, as if she knew something.  
   
“I spent the week figuring out musical puzzles – keeps the brain sharp for all those locks you want me to be able to pick!” True, if you look at musical instruments as puzzles.  
“I spent it learning new tricks with my knife and how to change my voice – should be useful in the next caper you two think up.” Elliot didn’t lie. Any more than I did.  
“I spent my week decoding labyrinthine directions and ancient puzzles. Should keep me sharp for the next virtual break in you expect me to pull off!”  
Not on of us lied – but I began to wonder just how much Sophie knew. She just grinned and turned to Nate, “Looks like you win, love.” Now it was Nate’s turn to grin.  
   
Epilogue:  
Oh – and the bet? We each bet the other a week on our particular project if we won – so I’m reading all the female characters in the next book Hardison records – he mumbled something about “Orion Slave Girls” – that’s when I slugged him again. Elliot is going to do all the tough guys in the next book Hardison does and will cut a bunch of holiday ornaments (All the holidays, he tells me) for Hardison to cook with just the right colors. Anyway, I’m going to help some of Elliot’s kids learn the only instrument I ever could play – the [Theramin](http://www.oddmusic.com/gallery/om28000.html).

  



End file.
